Tip-Toes
by AboveMillions
Summary: Loren's always been short, and she didn't like it. Eddie, on the other hand, found it quite cute that whenever they kissed, Loren had to be on her tip-toes. Just fluff c: R&R?


**Hey guys ;D No, this isn't a full story, sadly v.v Just a one shot c: Cause, I'm going to Nevada and then to Vegas on Saturday and I won't be back until Monday, so I figured I'd do a cute little One Shot c: I got this while reading and Outsiders Fan Fiction cx Hope you like it ^-^**

Loren was always short. Eddie found it cute, and Loren found it annoying. Whenever she wanted to kiss him, she'd have to go on her toes, and he would have to bed down just a tiny bit. Loren didn't find it cute in anyway.

"Awe, Lo, c'mon, it's adorable!" Eddie said, pulling his pouting girlfriend closer with a chuckle.

"No it's not! I feel like a tiny person compared to you," Loren said, crossing her arms.

Eddie cooed, "What's wrong with tiny people?"

"They're short," Loren mumbled.

Eddie threw his head back and laughed, "Babe, it's adorable that you have to stand on your toes to kiss me,"

Loren just pouted even more.

"Okay, okay, fine. Would you rather have Mel in the room while you kiss me, so you don't feel so short?" Eddie joked.

Loren's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ew, no. Just because I'm taller than her, doesn't mean I want her around when we kiss."

"But, if Mel's around, then you won't feel as short," Eddie said, smiling.

"Yeah, but all she'll do is squeal and 'fangirl'." Loren said, giggling.

Eddie chuckled, "yeah, I know. But really, Lo, I love that I'm taller than you. It makes me feel like I can protect you from the world. And, when we cuddle, you fit perfectly on my lap and when we go to bed, I can easily pull you to my chest without being too rough, Loren, you being the height you are has its advantages and I think it's so cute."

Loren looked at Eddie and smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

"Yeah, but, it also has its disadvantages. Like, when I try to get something off the top shelf, I have to get you or if you're not here, I have to get a little foot stool and use that, and sometimes, I'm still too short," Loren huffed, crossing her arms again.

Eddie chuckled and shook his head, "You're a stubborn one."

Loren lifted her eyebrows, "You've been with me for two years…you didn't notice this until _now?_"

Eddie smiled, "No, I noticed when you and I were at the café, playing foosball."

Loren smiled and cocked her head to the side, her eye brows knitted together, "You remember that?"

Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, "Of course I do. I remember when you needed my help in the back because you couldn't reach the cups at the top."

Loren rolled her eyes, "Can you please stop brining up my height?" She whined, "I hate being short."

Eddie rolled his eyes this time, "Are we really going to go over this again? Babe, I love you for you, okay? Love that you're short. Now, don't make me repeat my little speech, or this one will be _way_ longer."

Loren chuckled, "Yes, sir."

Eddie's face broke out into a grin, "There, now that we have that settled, how about a movie?"

Loren giggled, "I think that sound alright."

Eddie took Loren's hand in his, still smiling and led them to the couch.

Eddie plopped down, pulling Loren on his lap.

"See, perfect fit," Eddie said, his smile stretching.

"Huh, I guess it is," Loren said, a smirk on her face.

"See, told you there's an advantage of being small." Eddie said, playing the movie.

Loren laughed softly and hit Eddie's chest with that back of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, now hush. I want to watch the movie,"

Loren and Eddie Focused on the movie, with Eddie's arm around Loren's waist and his other hand in Loren's smaller one. Loren had her head on his chest and hand her free and on her lap.

So, they stayed like that the rest of the night, drifting off in the middle of the movie.

**Okay, well, that was awful .-. I wrote this in a rush and I ran out of ideas c: Sorry it's so short v.v I have to pack soon xD Well, I'ma start my next story a little after I come back c: I'll be back by Monday so the new story should be up on Tuesday or Wednesday. Depending on if I'm lazy or not cx Well, I'll see you soon! Love ya! ;D**

**Till next time!**


End file.
